Donald's Nightmare
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Donald has a horrible nightmare...that for some strange reason is also darkly hilarious.


Donald's Nightmare

_Yes, I'm making another one-shot troll fic...this one's going to be lighter and softer than the other ones I've made in the past though since none of the characters are actually going to die in the story (since Donald Duck is having a nightmare where all these "deaths" happen)...nonetheless, you probably shouldn't read it if you're really squeamish..._

_Interestingly enough, this is also the largest troll fic I've made yet...maybe I'm getting better at these..._

As usual, Scrooge McDuck was having a pleasant day. The Beagle Boys had been arrested for trying to rob his bank as usual...Flintheart Glomgold had been arrested for hiring the Beagle Boys to rob him so that he could be the richest duck in the world for a change instead of number two...and Magica De Spell had been sent to Azkaban for casting one of the Unforgivable Curses.

Suffice to say, the richest duck in the world felt like celebrating...so he decided to dive in his money bin. That was his favorite hobby, after all.

"Cannonball!" bellowed Scrooge McDuck as he dove into the money bin.

However, that was when his day took a turn for the worse...in fact, it ended up being the last day of his life.

For some strange reason, all the money in his bin had been mysteriously replaced with acid...and not just any acid, either. It was acid that typically showed up in Hollywood movies...acid that separated flesh from bone.

And unfortunately, he had not bothered to check to see if his money bin had somehow been tampered with, so he was a goner. Oddly enough he wasn't too phased. In fact, he was rather withdrawn to his fate.

"Hmm...it appears that the money in me money bin has mysteriously been replaced with acid...well, what a world's it been." said Scrooge McDuck as his flesh melted.

Shortly afterwards, his soul departed from his body...and since this was a cartoon we all got to see it.

"Hopefully there's a ton of cash in heaven..." thought Scrooge McDuck as he flew to the pond in the sky.

Donald Duck came by a few minutes later to check on his uncle. It didn't take long for him to discover his uncle's body. He was slightly upset about the disaster that had occurred.

"Nooooo! Scrooge McDuck is dead!" bellowed Donald Duck. How could this disaster have possibly happened?

And to make matters worse, all his money was gone...and in its place was a lake of acid.

"Nooooo! Now I can't embezzle from him!" screamed Donald Duck, hoping to make more money off his uncle.

Immediately, he went to tell his friends and family the bad news. But as it turned out, Scrooge McDuck would not be the only duck to die that particular day.

Meanwhile, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were playing with a bomb. In fact, they were playing a game of hot potato with it.

Eventually, it ended up in the hands of Huey, much to his dismay.

"Darn it! I lost!" exclaimed Huey.

Suddenly, the bomb exploded, causing all three of them to become black as ink.

"Louie, did you ever get the feeling that this was a bad idea?" questioned Dewey.

"Oddly enough, yes I did." answered Louie.

They all dropped dead shortly afterwards...and much like Scrooge McDuck, their souls left their bodies in a cartoonish fashion to head to the afterlife.

"Funny, I can't help but shake the feeling that our uncle will be there waiting for us." said Huey.

"What makes you say that?" inquired Dewey.

"Just a hunch I guess." said Louie.

Donald Duck discovered their bodies not too long afterward.

"Noooo! Huey, Dewey, and Louie are dead! Well at least they won't raise my blood pressure anymore." bellowed Donald Duck.

Elsewhere, Launchpad was getting ready to fly his helicopter...even though Scrooge McDuck had not told him to do so due to the fact that he was six feet under.

"Hmm, I wonder what happens if I stick my head in the rotating blades..." thought Launchpad.

Curious, he decided to do just that...and to put it mildly, it didn't turn out so well.

"Aargh!" the pelican bellowed as his head was shredded.

Sure enough, he gave up the ghost. Said ghost was surprised to find himself dead.

"So that's what happens when you stick your head in a propeller..." said Launchpad.

As he did before, Donald Duck found another dead body...of course this time it was Scrooge McDuck's pilot.

"Stupid pelican..." thought Donald.

A few miles away downtown in Duckburg, Fenton Duck was getting ready to save Duckburg once again. In fact, he was about to don his supersuit.

Unfortunately, something went wrong.

"Spy sappin' my supersuit!" bellowed Fenton Duck.

Sure enough, one of the members of his rogue gallery had attached a sapping device to his supersuit...causing it to shortcircuit and explode.

"Nooooo!" bellowed Fenton.

Unable to live life without being a superhero, he defenestrated himself shortly afterwards.

Oddly enough, Donald Duck was still able to find his body even though he was quite a distance away from him.

"Now who's going to save Duckburg from evil? I know I'm not. I'm too lazy." thought Donald Duck.

Meanwhile, in Scrooge McDuck's kitchen, Webby was busy playing a rather girly game with Mrs. Beakley.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Webby.

"Having fun?" inquired Mrs. Beakley.

"Yeah!" squealed the girly duck.

Suddenly, for some random reason, Webby's head exploded. Mrs. Beakley promptly screamed like a little girl...and she died from a heart attack a few seconds later.

Unsurprisingly, their souls left their bodies and had a few things to say.

"I wonder why my head exploded?" inquired Webby.

"Beats me." answered Mrs. Beakley.

Donald Duck discovered Webby's body a few minutes later.

"Hmm...Webby's dead, ah well, I never cared about her." said Donald Duck.

He then noticed that Mrs. Beakley was dead too.

"Nooo! Mrs. Beakley is dead!" exclaimed the duck. Now who was going to kiss his little booboos?

He then noticed that for some strange reason, Daisy Duck had been roasted and served for dinner.

"Nooo! Daisy Duck is dead!" screamed Donald. Apparently the Grim Duckreaper was having a busy day today.

At this point, he realized that pretty much everyone he loved was now sleeping with the fishes.

"How could this day possibly get any worse? My friends and family are all dead!" inquired the duck.

Suddenly, evil monkeys burst from the windows and started tearing Donald apart.

"Mommy!" bellowed the duck as they tore at his flesh.

"Donald, wake up!" bellowed one of the monkeys.

"What?" inquired Donald.

Suddenly, the unfortunate duck woke up from his nightmare. He noticed that in his bedroom were Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Fenton, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad and Daisy Duck...which is pretty weird considering the fact that he found their corpses not too long ago.

"I thought you guys were all dead..." said Donald Duck.

"Ye got possessed by Chernabog. Thankfully Launchpad was here to exorcise ye." answered Scrooge McDuck.

Launchpad let out a soft chuckle as he grasped his shovel.

"Oh that explains the horrible nightmare I had..." answered the duck.

"What happened?" inquired Webby.

"I dreamt that you guys all died horribly...and that evil monkeys tore at my flesh..." Donald Duck explained.

"Oh my." answered Mrs. Beakley.

"At least this nightmare is finally over." noted Donald Duck.

"Er, about that, we might be walking into another one...one in which we're awake." explained Fenton.

"What?" inquired Daisy Duck.

"You see...as of now, it's duck-hunting season." continued Fenton.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie promptly shuddered in horror.

Suddenly, Percival McLeach crashed through the wall.

"G'day, mates! I'm here to poach you all, you stupid little ducks!" bellowed the twisted poacher.

"Run for it!" bellowed Donald.

And so, all the Ducktales characters...and for some strange reason Percival McLeach, ran into the sunset.

THE END

_So, what did you think? This time nobody actually died this time...though Donald did end up being possessed by a demon...and of course all the Ducktales characters got chased by a poacher...but at least they're in one piece...more than I can say for all the fictional characters I've killed at this point._

_Do you think I'm psychotic? Maybe part of me is...I don't know. Then again some of you like the troll fics I made...nonetheless maybe I should cut down on them._

_But for now I hope you enjoyed this semi-violent troll fic...and I'm sorry if you wanted to see the characters on Ducktales actually die...because I actually don't...except for maybe Merlock the Sorceror because he sucks._

_So, adios!_


End file.
